Masked Intentions
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus, fallen angel of desire is assigned to tempt angel of purity, Caroline. Finding herself wielding to her attraction she must face an obstacle; overcome his poison or taint her purity. One-shot. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with a brand new one shot that I am very excited to share!

Masked Intentions

Klaus, fallen angel of desire is assigned to tempt angel of purity, Caroline. Finding herself wielding to her attraction she must face an obstacle; overcome his poison or taint her purity.

Now, this is the unrevised version but I will be sure to put it up once my beta gets a chance to read through it :)

I would like to thank Juliete and seriouslymilady for the lovely covers :)

ENJOY!

Warning: SMUT!

* * *

Klaus sat in his father's office with his face in his hands.

Klaus needed a quick shag and he was beginning to grow impatient. He could feel the sexual frustration growing in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Klaus was the fallen angel of desire which meant that he wasn't very patient when it came to him waiting on pleasure.

"Ugh!" Klaus groaned as he ran his fingers through his messy dirty blonde curls.

"Niklaus?" Elijah, fallen angel of pride, questioned.

"What?" Klaus questioned irritated.

"Why are you so impatient?" He asked as he fixed his Armani suit and brushed his brown hair back with his fingers.

"It doesn't matter." Klaus growled as he tried to ignore his brother.

"Ah... I think I know what this is about." Elijah said as he smirked lazily at his brother.

Mikael Mikaelson was a former archangel that took Lucifer's life when he was finally freed from the cell that Lucifer put him in. After Mikael killed Lucifer he no longer considered himself pure and so he decided to take over the underworld.

Esther, Lucifer's only remaining daughter was only of eighteen years when Mikael planted his seed in her. Each of their children were born with one of the deadly sins that shaped them.

Aaron was their first son and he was the fallen angel of gluttony. Before Aaron could even do anything he was killed by the angels out of service to mankind. Elijah was the second eldest child and he was the fallen angel of pride. Finn, the third eldest child of Mikael was the fallen angel of sloth. Klaus was the fallen angel of lust. Kol was the fallen angel of wrath. Rebekah, Mikael's youngest and only daughter was the fallen angel of greed and envy.

"Do you? By all means, do share." Klaus said as he waved his hand at his brother nonchalantly.

"You haven't had a decent shag in a couple of hours have you?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not talking to you about my failure to taint the hearts of the innocent." Klaus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Elijah shrugged but didn't leave his brother alone.

"Elijah, I don't understand why you're still here. Kol is usually the annoying one and here you are filling in that role for him." Klaus spat in his brother's direction.

"No need to be jealous about my glorious sex life. After all you are the fallen angel of lust." Elijah said before he walked out of their father's office.

Klaus' family was originally from Hell but once his father got tired of the heat he decided to move them over to New York like it was nothing. All of his children could easily find a human target that they would take advantage of.

Now they lived amongst the humans and other creatures and wreaked havoc without remorse.

The Mikaelson family lived in a mansion that was located in Long Island but they barely used the place. Mikael's children were scattered around the City.

Rebekah lived in a condo that was located in SoHo while Finn lived in a small house that was located in Downtown Manhattan. Klaus lived on the Upper East Side with Kol and Elijah lived with his parents and actually had pride in it.

Klaus began to grow even more frustrated when his father didn't show an hour later.

"That's it," Klaus mumbled as he got out of the chair and left his father's office.

The Mikaelson's had a number of maids and when Klaus spotted one of them he grabbed her. Most of the maids were old and didn't really make Klaus lustful but when he saw the new maid named Natalie he couldn't help but feel himself beginning to harden. Natalie had fiery orange hair and piercing blue eyes. Her piercing blue eyes were now looking into Klaus' blue-green eyes confused and with caution.

"Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson?" Natalie questioned.

Klaus ignored the girl's question and stared down at her as if she was a piece of juicy steak.

Natalie began to back away from him but Klaus quickly grabbed her and brought her flush against his chest.

"Remove your clothing." Klaus growled into her ear. Natalie could feel herself stiffen and she made no move to do as her boss's son said.

"Remove it. Now. All of it." Klaus whispered into her ear, his voice dangerously low.

"I-" Natalie began to say.

"Do it now or I will make sure my father fires you." Klaus warned her.

"I am not a whore!" Natalie cried out as she tried to back away from him.

Klaus' usual blue-green eyes darkened and now looked as if they were a stormy blue-grey.

"You may not be a whore but you will be my whore for the next couple of minutes. Remove your clothing before I make you remove that damned outfit of yours." Klaus said his voice fierce.

Klaus usually had no problem with making women submit to his desires but this one just wouldn't budge and that was pissing him off.

It probably had to do with the damned angels that watched over mankind to make sure that they wouldn't corrupt themselves.

Klaus rolled his eyes irritated and grabbed the girl again. His patience was running out.

* * *

Caroline sat in her bedroom up in Heaven and looked out of the window. The sky shined and Caroline understood that the weather was clear and nice on Earth.

Caroline smiled to herself as she walked over to her closet and reached for her white gown. She quickly shook out of her clothing and put on the gown.

When Caroline was finished getting dressed she walked over to the circular mirror that stood in the front of the room and stopped abruptly when she saw an image in the mirror.

The image clearly showed the fallen angel of desire making a pure woman submit to his selfish needs.

Caroline shook her head irritated and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was looking at the fallen angel through the girl's piercing blue eyes that seemed to match her own. Caroline could see the clear red coloring surrounding the handsome fallen angel's body and she knew that he felt even more lustful than before. The girl's body was surrounded by a bright lemon-yellow coloring which meant that Natalie was afraid of losing control.

"I'm giving you one more bloody chance. Remove your clothing or I will myself." Klaus warned her.

"I am a pure woman! I will not have you corrupting me with your selfishness." Natalie, or well Caroline shouted.

Klaus gave the girl a throaty laugh and grabbed the girl's throat.

"I know you're in there, little angel of purity." Klaus said. It wasn't the first time an angel decided to intervene.

Ugh, Caroline thought irritated.

"I know Natalie wants me, she might deny it but she wants me. And do you know how I know? Cover your ears little one, it may corrupt your pure and boring soul." Klaus said mockingly. "I know because I can smell the girl's arousal. Nobody can turn away from me!" Klaus shouted his voice filled with pride.

Klaus grabbed her and tore her clothing off of her. Caroline could feel herself beginning to boil. The nerve that scumbag had was unbelievable, she thought.

Since Caroline's spirit was inside of Natalie she pushed him away with all her might.

"Maybe Natalie, as you call her, wants you but I will not allow her to cheat on her boyfriend. No I will not!" Caroline warned him.

Caroline knew that Natalie had a boyfriend because of all of the images she got inside of Natalie's head. Her boyfriend seemed to be a good guy. His hair was blonde and cropped short and he had the greenest eyes. He was a winner and Caroline would not allow the fallen angel to ruin the girl's life out of pure selfishness.

Klaus laughed venomously and said, "This isn't over."

Klaus then walked away from the girl because he could hear his father's footsteps.

Caroline let out a breath and quickly ran up the stairs. She entered Natalie's bedroom and quickly made her way to the closet. She grabbed the first thing she found and pulled it on.

Once Natalie was dressed in something that covered her, Caroline left her body and took her own form.

Natalie stared at the bedroom with confusion and when she spotted Caroline, she shrieked.

"Sh," Caroline said.

"Wh—who are you?" Natalie questioned.

"It does not matter. I want you to look into my eyes." Caroline said.

Natalie nodded reluctantly but looked into the blonde's blue eyes.

"What do you remember?" Caroline asked.

"He—the Mikaelson son, he was going to… rape me."

Caroline nodded and shook her head at the fallen angel's personality. She had a couple of choice words that she would call him at that moment but she wasn't about to taint her purity by cussing.

"I want you to forget what happened and I want you to hold on tight to that boyfriend of yours. He's a keeper; make sure you don't lose him." Caroline said as she compelled the girl to forget about what happened just a couple of minutes ago.

"Okay," She nodded.

"I also want you to walk the other way when you see Niklaus. Do not answer him and do not do anything for him, okay?"

"Okay," Natalie replied.

"Good," Caroline said before she disappeared into thin air.

Natalie looked around her bedroom confused but quickly snapped out of it.

When Caroline was back in her bedroom her best friend Bonnie, the angel of humility sat on her bed.

"Bon?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie nodded in greeting and said, "Father is asking for you."

"Oh?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded and Caroline said, "Alright, I guess I'll be on my way then."

Bonnie smiled at her and wasn't there a couple of seconds later.

Caroline laughed and walked over to the door. As she made her way towards the Lord's office she smiled at the angels that walked past her.

Most of the angels were just angels that watched over mankind. There were only seven angels that actually had one job to do. Caroline and Bonnie were two of them.

When Caroline got to the office, she knocked on the door and the Lord said in his deep voice, "Come in!"

Caroline pushed the door open and entered the Lord's office. She quickly made her way to him and the Lord kissed her palm.

"Bonnie has told me that you were asking for me." Caroline said.

"I was, indeed. Do take a seat." He said as he motioned for the chair opposite him.

Caroline nodded and sat down.

"Katherine came back about an hour ago and it seems like the fallen angels are beginning to wreak havoc on Earth once again."

"Haven't they already been doing that?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes, but not in such measurements." He told her.

Caroline nodded and asked, "what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to join Katherine for the time being."

"But father... You know we don't get along well."

"But you must. She is your sister."

"Okay... I'll try." She smiled at him innocently.

"Good," The Lord praised.

Caroline smiled and stood up. She walked out of the Lord's office and quickly made her way towards the gates.

When Caroline got there, Katherine was already there.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized as she walked over to Katherine.

"Mhm," Katherine said.

Caroline rolled her eyes and asked, "Where are we going?"

"New York. Upper East Side." Katherine answered.

Caroline nodded and the two closed their eyes. A couple of minutes later they were standing in an empty train station.

Caroline could hear the sound of the train from the distance and walked forward but Katherine stopped her.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"I am not taking the train." Katherine queried.

"Why?" Caroline wondered.

"Because those train carts are old, smelly, and crowded." Katherine told her.

"Of course." Caroline shook her head.

"Let's go. We'll grab a cab."

"Do you have any money on you?"

"Of course," Katherine said before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked up the stairs.

The angel of diligence sure did live up to her name, Caroline thought as she followed the other girl up the stairs.

Klaus entered his father's office quickly and locked the door behind him. Mikael watched as his son made his way to the chair and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Father," Klaus said.

"Where have you been?" Mikael asked him ignoring his son's greeting.

"I waited for you for an hour."

"Then why weren't you here when I got here?" Mikael questioned.

"I was tired of sitting so I took a walk." Klaus shrugged.

"You took a walk or did you look for a quick shag?" He questioned.

"Does it matter?" Klaus asked.

"Not really, but next time you decide to get a shag wait until we have our meeting. I used to be a patient man but I no longer am." Mikael told him.

"Yes, father." Klaus nodded.

"Good. Now listen closely. I have an assignment for you." Mikael stated.

Klaus nodded and said, "I'm all ears."

"I heard that the angel of purity and the angel of diligence are in New York."

"They're here is spirit form or in their actual form?" Klaus asked.

"Actual form," He answered.

"Uh huh… Do I have to taint both of the angels or just one?"

"One," Mikael said. "The angel of purity." He announced.

Klaus smirked and Mikael smirked as well.

"Who is going to take care of the diligent one?" Klaus asked.

"Elijah will."

"Are you sure he can? With his pride and all…"

"I'm sure. Now, I want you to go back home to the Upper East Side. They will be in the club beneath your condo tonight."

"Two angels of virtue in a club at night surrounded by men? I'm down." Klaus said as he got out of his chair.

"Good, go on." He said.

Klaus nodded and left his father's office. He'd get the angel of purity good. He'd make her beg for him. He wouldn't stop until he got to taint the bitch's pure heart. As Klaus left the mansion he couldn't help but feel happy.

This was going to be a great night, he thought.

* * *

Katherine and Caroline got to the club on the Upper East Side close to nine pm. The place was already full and the music was blaring.

"Why are we here?" Caroline questioned.

"This is where most of the fallen angels spend their time." Katherine answered.

"Okay… What do we have to do?" Caroline asked.

"Seduce them."

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, I know… We're supposed to be the ones that keep are virtue but if duty calls we have to do whatever it takes to succeed even if it means lying with the enemy."

"You mean to say that I have to sleep with a fallen angel? Give him my virginity, just because of our duty?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"Yes, but it won't get that far. You won't give up your virginity."

"Then what will I do?" Caroline asked confused.

Katherine huffed and handed Caroline a dagger. Caroline looked down at the dagger and then looked up at her confused.

"Use it to stab the fallen angels."

"Will this kill them?"

"Not necessarily but they will be dead until somebody removes the dagger from their heart. That is why we need to throw them into the water because then nobody would find them and all will be well."

"Katherine… This isn't right… They're still people."

"No they aren't. Our Father has told us to do this and we shall. Take the dagger, Caroline. Make the world a safer place."

"Okay," She nodded as she took the dagger.

* * *

Katherine and Caroline sat at the bar and searched for the two fallen angels that would be there. The fallen angel of desire and the fallen angel of pride.

Katherine spotted the fallen angel of pride and approached him subtly.

Caroline was glued to her seat as she searched the club. She couldn't see much because of the flashing lights and loud music.

Klaus entered the club and spotted the blonde vixen at the bar. Elijah has told him how she looked.

Klaus approached her slowly. He finally looked into the angel's blue eyes and his breath hitched. She was magnificent and he couldn't wait to ravish her until she was just a limp body in his hands.

"Love," Klaus said to her.

Caroline ignored him as she took a sip from her glass of water.

"Water? Really, little angel? Have some fun, won't you?" Klaus asked.

"Little angel?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus was strung speechless when he heard her angelic voice but quickly got back to normal and said, "She finally speaks!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked into the glass of water.

"You know… I didn't like what you pulled this afternoon." He told her.

"I don't care." Caroline said.

"Careful love, your anger is showing." Klaus said.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Caroline questioned.

"Now why would I do that when I have the ability to piss you off? It just seems so much better." Klaus shrugged.

Show time, Caroline thought.

Caroline got off of the chair and pretended to trip. She fell onto Klaus' chest and he savored her innocent smell.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She whispered into his ear.

"Do I want to get out of here? Yes, I actually do." Klaus said as he stood up from his own seat.

"Let's go." Caroline said as she bit down on her bottom lip seductively.

"If you're trying to trick me, it won't work." Klaus told her.

"Trick you? Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Oh I don't know… Probably because you're the angel of purity which means you're a virgin."

"So what if I'm a virgin?" Caroline asked.

Klaus chuckled and said, "You may think that I'll do anything to get a decent fuck but you don't know me."

"Maybe I don't know you personally, but I do want to." Caroline said as she blinked at him under her long eyelashes.

She thought that it was disgusting how he called making love just a decent fuck.

"Whatever seduction skills you learned up there won't work on me. I know you're setting me up to get tricked." Klaus said.

Caroline huffed in annoyance. He was an annoying bastard but she still found him attractive and she couldn't help but feel the little demon in her head saying do it, do it, do it. Do it with him.

This was a true obstacle for her. Should she just walk away or stick around?

"Does that really matter?" Caroline whispered into his ear. Klaus could barely hear her. Caroline bit down on his earlobe and Klaus sucked in a breath.

He could feel himself getting harder and he could feel his self-control slipping away as the seconds ticked by.

He wanted her. Bad.

Klaus groaned when he felt her hand in the center of his jeans. Caroline didn't like what she was doing but if it got the job done she'd do it. Even if it meant losing something that she cherished.

"You're not messing around… Are you?" Klaus questioned almost hopefully.

Caroline shook her head and grabbed his hand. She walked towards the bathroom but Klaus stopped her by pulling her body flush against his own.

She looked up at him confused and Klaus pulled her towards the stairs in the back.

"Where are we going?" Caroline panicked.

"My condo. It's upstairs." He told her.

Caroline nodded and when Klaus turned away she quickly looked around the club. She spotted Katherine riding Elijah in a dark corner.

Caroline shook her head as she walked up the stairs with Klaus.

Klaus kicked the door open and grabbed Caroline. They stumbled into his condo and into his bedroom. Caroline stood in front of Klaus and pushed him onto the mattress. She climbed atop him but Klaus quickly switched their positions.

Klaus knew that she wouldn't go all the way but if he could taint her even a little bit he would be satisfied.

When Klaus was on top of her he pressed his lips to hers. Caroline didn't respond at first because she had never been kissed before but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

Caroline could feel the cold metal of the dagger on her foot and she knew that she had to distract him and then stab him.

Caroline could tell that he wasn't as distracted as she wanted him to be and so she thought about what to do next. Caroline once saw a woman sucking a man's manhood in her mirror. She didn't want to witness what was going on but she couldn't seem to look away.

Should I do that? She wondered.

Caroline eyed his pants and flipped them over.

"Sorry love, you probably don't understand but I like to dominate."

"Do you not want me to pleasure you?" Caroline asked innocently as she unbuttoned his jeans.

"You're not going to do it." Klaus shook his head.

"Watch me." She said as she pulled his jeans and boxers down.

Klaus' hardened length was now exposed to her and Caroline couldn't believe what she was doing. This was really the first time that she has ever seen that part of anatomy in a man and she couldn't help but feel the heat on her cheeks and the warming in her womanhood.

She lowered her faced and bit down on his head. Klaus groaned and Caroline knew that he would be distracted once he was fully in her mouth.

Caroline felt disgusting but she couldn't exactly stop now.

Caroline then took as much of his length into her mouth as she could. She could feel his head at her throat and Caroline began to suck hard.

Klaus shut his eyes and his hands tightened on her waist.

Caroline continued to suck hard and eventually reached for the hilt that was against her leg. She looked over at Klaus and his eyes were still shut.

Caroline sighed and brought the dagger to his heart.

Klaus could feel her stop for a moment and his eyes drifted open. Before he could see the dagger she plunged it into his heart and Klaus shouted.

The dagger hurt but the pain subsided eventually.

His eyes darkened as he flipped them over and removed the dagger from his heart.

"That doesn't work on me." He spat. His voice dripped with venom.

The dagger only worked on Rebekah or his late brother Aaron. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol were immune to the dagger's effect because they were the fallen angels of desire, pride, and wrath.

Caroline eyes widened in fear and Klaus eyed the handcuffs that sat on his bedside table. The night before he shagged a woman that liked it rough and kinky and she forgot to take her handcuffs after their fuck.

Klaus smirked darkly and pushed her into the headboard. Caroline's head hit the headboard and she groaned in pain.

"If you think you're going to get out of here untainted you are very wrong." Klaus warned her as he threw the dagger across the room. The dagger hit the wall and fell to the ground with a clank.

He then grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed Caroline's hands.

"NO! NO!" Caroline shouted as she tried to free herself from the restraints without success. Why couldn't she free herself from the restraints?

"Don't tire yourself out, love. It won't work." Klaus warned her as he pulled her white shorts down followed by her white panties.

"Please, please don't do it!" She cried.

"You either submit to me or I kill you. What's it going to be? Choose wisely, little angel." Klaus told her.

"I will never submit to you!" Caroline shouted.

"That is where you're mistaken." Klaus said as he reached for his own dagger that was tucked away in a shelf.

"If I stab you with this, you'll go to hell. You're angel senses will no longer work. You will become one of the damned and you will be stuck in that fire pit called Hell for all eternity. You won't see the sunshine and you sure as hell won't see you Father ever again. What's it going to be, little angel?"

"I have a name." She spat.

"You do indeed, Caroline." Klaus said.

"How—how do you know my name?" She stuttered.

"I did my research." Klaus shrugged. "Tick tock, little Caroline. You give yourself to me or you waste away in Hell. You have two options and if I would be you, I'd choose option one."

Caroline shook her head. What could she do now? She tried to free herself from the handcuffs but couldn't. Caroline closed her eyes in defeat and nodded.

"Well?" Klaus asked.

"Option one," She whispered.

"That's a good girl." Klaus said as he tore her white t-shirt from her body. He unclasped her bra and threw it across the room.

He shook out of his own clothing and looked down at her naked form hungrily. She was magnificent, he thought as he stationed himself in between her thighs.

Caroline shut her eyes and waited for it to be over but Klaus wouldn't make it that easy on her.

"When I enter you I want you to look into my eyes. Look into them." He said.

Caroline heard his voice but said nothing. Her eyes were still closed and Klaus huffed in annoyance.

"LOOK AT ME!" He roared.

Caroline flinched but opened her eyes and stared into his own.

Klaus smirked and plunged into her hard. Caroline cried out in pain and Klaus continued to push in and out of her.

Caroline moaned when she adjusted to his size even though she didn't want to. She couldn't help herself… When the pain subsided her body was overtaken with pleasure.

She could feel her walls clenching as he continued to thrust into her hard.

Klaus could feel her walls clenching around his length and he smirked.

"That's a good little angel." Klaus said as he sucked on her left nipple.

Klaus could hear the hum of her heart beating and he felt himself overcome with pride. Pride was Elijah's sin but Klaus couldn't help but feel it too.

Knowing that he tainted a pure little angel's soul gave him a great amount of pleasure.

Klaus could feel her coming and he whispered into her ear, "Come for me, sweet Caroline."

Caroline didn't have to be asked twice. Klaus could feel herself emptying into him and Klaus grinned.

Caroline couldn't believe this. She failed. The good. And he succeeded. The bad.

Klaus didn't stop himself from thrusting into her because he needed to reach his climax as well. When he did, he lay down beside her.

"You're mine now." Klaus whispered as he plunged the dagger into her heart.

She wouldn't be sent to Hell but she would be forever his and that was all he wanted.

* * *

There you have it! So? Was it any good?

If you guys want a full blown fic continuing this one, I'm down to write it just let me know :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Note

Hey guys! I was blown away by the response that Masked Intentions has gotten and it looks like all if not most of you want a continuation! I will be writing a continuation. I have already started :)

Follow me or this story to find out when it will be up! Since you've all been so great I am going to give you a sneak peek ;)

* * *

Title: Tainted Wings

Summary: Her purity was now tainted, she was condemned. She was damned. She was doomed. Her life was ruined. Because of him. It wall all because of him. Caroline would never see the sun cracking through her window, she would never hear the birds singing their happy song, and she would no longer see her Lord. Her Father. He did this. It was all his fault. She would get back at him. No matter the cost.

Excerpt:

Caroline awoke on hot ground, unsure of where she was. She looked down at herself and she realized that she wore nothing.

Looking around the room, her blue eyes widened in fear when she realized what this place was.

Hades, the Underworld, perdition, hell. She was in hell.

He lied to her. The Fallen angel lied to her and she believed him. She believed him and her life was now ruined.

Caroline could feel her throat constricting as the fire rose up around her. Caroline tried to back away from the fire but it only rose higher and higher. She could feel the heat on her naked flesh.

Her purity was now tainted, she was condemned. She was damned. She was doomed. Her life was ruined. Because of him. It wall all because of him. Caroline would never see the sun cracking through her window, she would never hear the birds singing their happy song, and she would no longer see her Lord. Her Father. He did this. It was all his fault. She would get back at him. No matter the cost.

* * *

There you have it! It's short but I think it'll keep you satisfied for the time being :D Thank you again for your wonderful support! I hope you like this sequel.

If anybody knows how to make cover art or wants to be my second beta, do let me know :)

Please Leave Feedback! I'd love to hear what it is you think of this little sneak peek :D

Thank you again!

~Hana :p


End file.
